


Land of Hunters and Mistakes

by Vrixxy



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Fighting, Gore, M/M, Other, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixxy/pseuds/Vrixxy
Summary: Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas wake up in a new dimension, a not destroyed earth with hunters and angels who want to capture them. How will they get away, and what will they do when Sam and Dean Winchester attempt to capture them? Dean's cockiness and Daves personality combined, and a angel who is just confused.





	1. The Beginning

It was a normal day, well normal except random people popping into existence somewhere they are not supposed to be. That brings us to Dave. Dave and his buddy Karkat. The two were from a different universe, you could say. It was confusing, and Dave didn’t feel like explaining it. Their current issue was, where are they. When are they, and what are they doing there? Jade (their female friend) was messing with her weird space powers when she accidentally lost them to the void. Next thing they new, the two were standing in a field, tired and confused. Dave wiped his cape gently, a bit upset it was getting dirty. He turned to his friend Karkat, who was angry and confused. He walked up and grabbed the taller knight by the front of his cape. “WHERE IN GOGS NAME ARE WE YOU STUPID WRIGGLER.” He shouted at the top of his lungs, as he always did. Dave moved back and looked around. “earth obviously, some sort of field. harley must of screwed up somewhere.. we’re gonna be here a while.” The male answered as he pushed Karkats grip off of him and began heading towards what looked like a large motel, he told Karkat to stay put, worried he may freak out any humans, considering his appearance. The blonde male walked into the nice looking lobby, there were two males standing in front of him. A tall long haired man and a slightly shorter spikey haired man.The odd pair made him smirk up slightly, waiting patiently while they took a room on the end. They turned back to him, and suddenly a pair of green and brown eyes were investigating him. He looked at the shorter male, since he was a tall 6’1 himself. Karkat waiting outside, standing at a 5’3. He had his arms crossed standing in the shade with his stupid god tier hood up, angry that they were stuck in another stupid universe with more stupid bulgelicking humans. The two men seemed amused by the other man's getup, grinning. He crossed his arms. “staring is rude.” Dave spoke up in his smooth cool voice, the shades on his face covering his eyes and his curious expression. “Sunglasses inside? Are you drunk? That would explain the get up.” The small one said and smirked wider. The tall one drove a elbow into his side and he grumbled. They gave a small wave. As they walked to their room they noticed karkat, taking his existence into account and unlocked their room. “You saw that horned thing to right? He was in a similar outfit to that guy in the sunglasses.” Dean spoke tiredly. Sam just nodded. “I'll see which room their in, so we can catch them off guard.” He said and placed their stuff down.

Karkat gripped the strange human sheets and growled. “GOD DAMMIT! THERE'S NOT EVEN A CHANCE OF ME SLEEPING IN THIS STUPID HUMAN GARBAGE OF A RECUPERACOON!” He yelled angrily, glaring over at Dave. “dont worry, with me in your bed you’ll never notice.” He winked, and the troll flushed candy red. Dave smirked and began looking around. “damn, I'll have to go get some food, what is it trolls eat again?” He asked turning to karkat, who was still recovering. Dean was on the other side of the wall, listening in. He perked up at the world troll, confused. Sam looked over looking up things about these strangers. There was nothing, not even a hint. There were trolls but.. not like the ones he had just seen.

Karkat was laying in the human bed, at around 3 am. He couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked around the room, living in the dark of alternia trained his eyes to see better than normal humans could. He noticed something immediately, the lock was jiggling. He shot up in less then a second, running into the small human bathroom, and shutting the door locking it. He breathed heavy. Dammit! He should have woken Dave up or, got his sickles or something! Idiot! Dave was in a peaceful slumber, when the lights in the room came on, he woke up slowly but didn't open his eyes, reaching to the bedside table, feeling for his sunglasses, he put them on and sat up slowly. Those people certainly weren't karkat, or anyone else he knew of the crew. He looked confused. “wait, aren't you that pair weird guys from the lobby? what the hell, you guys psycho killers come to take me hostage?” He asked. A quick glance told him no Karkat, and a slight use of time powers told him he was in the bathroom. Dean looked around and signaled Sam to find the troll. He gripped the shotgun he had and pumped the weapon, glaring at Dave.

The male didn't seem fazed, and just glanced at the bathroom. He looked through his sylladex, and considered taking out his sword but.. he didn't really wanna fight. That would be troublesome. Karkat heard someone jiggle the knob and call to another. “The thing is in here!” Sam called to Dean, leaning down to pick the lock. Karkat instantly took out his sickle, and considered using his own god powers to attack this man.  
Dave noticed Sam and glared. “hey, what gives my friend is in the bathroom, don’t invade his shit, who even are you?” He asked keeping his cool, he began to get up but Dean raised the gun. “We know what you are, demon. You should know us, Dean and Sam winchester. Best damn hunters around.” He said growling. Dave was taken aback he just snickered slightly. “demon? dude no, we’re just a couple of cosplayers. is that a crime?” He asked. Karkat heard him and suddenly unlocked the door, hiding his sickle and recapchtalouging it. He had the same angry face as he looked at the man with the shotgun. “UH. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING DAVE?” He looked confused on purpose, and the brothers glanced at each other.

“some guys broke in, they think your a demon Kyle.” Dave replied coolly, he stood up walking over to his knight buddy. “i’ll get behind the tall one, you take spikes over there.” He whispered and moved over to Sam. “see, harmless. i’m guessing you guys are cosplayers to, those guns are ‘rad’ how'd you make them?” He asked glancing at Karkat. “YES THE GUNS ARE SUPER FUCKING REALISTIC. PLEASE ENLIGHTEN US WITH YOUR AMAZING TALE OF HOW YOU ACQUIRED THEM.” Karkat spoke loud and angry, as sarcastic and fed up as always. Dean and Sam exchanged a very confused glance.

Dean cleared his throat. “Cosplayers, of course. Well uh, we made the guns ourselves, sorry to bother you.” They quickly left, and Dave and Karkat gave a relieved sighed. Dave yawned and looked over at him. “dude that.. was way too close. we need to find jade, fast.” Dean and Sam entered their room, confused and a bit concerned. They put the guns down and sat. “Should we call Cas? I do not believe those guys are just cosplayers. What would they even be dressed as?” Sam spoke up first. Dean glanced at him. “What would Cas do? Touch their souls or something stupid?” Just as he finished his sentence, the two turned to the angel and Dean jumped. “God, Cas.” Castiel looked at him confused. “Hello. Sam, Dean. I heard of your problem, apparently the angels have news on these two strangers.” He said looking at them. “They are from another dimension.” Dean scoffed and Sam looked surprised. “A what?!” He asked. “Remember when you and Dean were stuck in that.. Place, where Balthazar sent you? Its like that, but we don’t know what brought them here.” Castiel said pacing slightly. “You two need to capture them. Especially the one with gray skin.” He said, and with that he was gone.

Dave and Karkat were sitting around Karkat's crabputer. He managed to grab it before they were whisked away. He opened pesterchum, and saw that they didn’t have any sort of connection. Maybe it was the being in a different dimension. Karkat growled and smacked the computer, closing it and making it disappear into his sylladex. “WELL, THIS IS JUST GREAT. WE MAY HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY BACK OURSELVES AT THIS POINT.” He growled. Dave just laughed. “how in the world would we do that? are you gonna use your amazing blood powers to send us back, or should i try? neither of us are space players nubs. how are we gonna do anything.” He tilted his head, both of them looking at the door when the sound of it being busted in scared them. There were Sam and Dean again, but with pistols. They tensed, these guys again. Dean smiled. “Hi again, we need you two to come with us.”


	2. We have a problem.

Karkat just glared at them. “WHAT. WHY?” He glanced at Dave, pondering whether or not to take out his small sickle and prepare to fight, or simply wait for their move. Dave looked at them. “uh, hi. this isn’t a very good way to meet up is it.” He said slowly. Sam shrugged. “We know you two aren't cosplayers. What are you?” He asked taking this way more serious then his brother. Dave glanced at Karkat and sighed. “alright, we’re.. it's kind of hard to explain.” The shaded male started, Dean just scoffed. “Try us.” He said. Dave took a deep breath. “karkat here, is a troll from a planet called alternia. im dave, im human but.. also a god now? we kind of both are. like i said, really complicated.” He said. Dean and Sam shared a glance and lowered their guns. “Then these won't work..” Sam grumbled. Dave chose not to correct them, simply glancing at Karkat. “YEAH. HUMAN GUNS ARE SHIT JUST LIKE YOU EMOTIONAL WRIGGLERS.” He said growling. Dave put a hand on his troll friends shoulder. "if you really need us to come with you, we will willingly. seeing that we have no money, or anything else." He said much to Karkats protest. Dean and Sam shared a look, and nodded. "Come with us then." He said waving and walking to their room.

They followed behind and Dave pulls out his phone trying to get a connection to pesterchum again. The taller brother noticed and grabbed the device from his hands. "hey, dude not cool. give it back." Sam slipped it into his pocket after glancing at it. Dave grumbled but just looked at Karkat. Basically letting him know they should not take any more devices out, since their kidnappers didn't want them to have any contact with anyone. Dean opened the door as they all walked in. He told Sam to go out for food, and then sat the alien and the boy down. He sat across from them and looked the alien over. "TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER." He said in response. "Do you have to be so loud? Would it kill you to not give someone a headache?" He asked, his voice full of sass. Karkat growled deeply. "FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION, I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR SMALL NOISE RECEPTORS OR THE SHITTY WAY IN WHICH THEY PERCEIVE MY TONE. THAT IS ENTIRELY YOU'RE FUCKING PROBLEM." He shouted in response.

Dave watched the two interact and snickered slightly. "man karks, really laying it on strong today huh." He joked gently. "STRIDER, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND ENTIRELY FUCKING OFF. IF YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER WE WERE STRANDED IN A SHITTY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. WHERE THE EARTH STILL EXISTS, AND IM STUCK WITH MY LEAST FAVORITE OF THE EIGHT OF THE IDIOTIC HUMANS THAT DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE I MADE." He ranted as Dave just leaned back and got more comfortable in his chair. Dean listened confused, and everything he said just raised more questions. "Wait, wait. You destroyed a universe? You made a universe?" He asked the pair, who shared a confused look. "well, im not so sure if we should really share too much info on what our whole deal is. we wont be here for long anyway, hopefully. our friend jade should be able to find us and pull us back." He said confidently.

Sam came back right after he finished that sentence, and handed Dean a bag of food. He sat down at the table across from Dean, and pulled out his small laptop to do some research. He glanced over at Karkat, a bit in admiration. Karkat glared back at him. "FOR GOD SAKE WHAT IS SO AMAZINGLY INTERESTING THAT EVERY ONE OF YOU SHITTY HUMANS IN THIS UNIVERSE STARE AT ME LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A FUCKING ALIEN BEFORE." He crossed his arms over his chest, and bore his sharp teeth at Sam. "Well, we haven't seen aliens before. All the renditions of aliens usually have.. Green skin and huge black eyes.” He explained sighing. Karkat let out a scoff. “YEAH OF FUCKING COURSE, I REMEMBER. THE WHOLE STUPID ALIEN CONCEPT. YOU’RE WHOLE RACE WAS UNSURPRISINGLY DISAPPOINTING AND INFERIOR TO US.” Dave cut in at this time, choosing now to speak up. “not that i totally disagree with you karkat, but if i remember correctly you guys also destroyed your planet. plus youre the ones who introduced the amazing fish hitler, so at least us humans didnt do stupid shit like that. we also werent forced to mate. even if it was like, socially forced i guess. like if you didnt get ass you were some kinda big loser because ass is everything.” He rambled slightly.

The brothers shared a glance, and Dean popped open his beer with a small sigh. This was gonna be a long fucking, everything. “hey wait, there isnt a game called sburb out yet is there?” Although they couldn’t see behind his shades, they held worry. Sam spoke up first, but to his brother. “So get this, apparently a game called Sburb was supposed to come out around the time the gates of hell opened. The guy who was leading the development was murdered, no one can explain how but the game fizzled out after that.” Karkat perked up, and stared at Sam. “GATES OF HELL? LIKE THE STUPID HUMAN BIBLICAL HELL? YOU DONT ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN THAT DUMB BULLSHIT. RIGHT?” Dean grinned, and turned to him. “Dude. we hunt demons. If we didn’t believe in that stuff we probably wouldn’t be in this line of work.” Everyone's heads turned, when Castiel popped into the room. “We have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DISSAPEARED FOR SO FUCKING LONG MY LAPTOPS KEPT BREAKING AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND UGHGHGH
> 
> but im back!! chapters should be up daily, if not then whenever i can get one out! leave feedback and hmu! :p
> 
> byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading,, pls leave feedback and wait until the next update,, love you <3 :c


End file.
